Attraction
by higherground
Summary: Mike Dallas and Eli Goldsworthy were both blessed with very nice lips; thick and desirable. Subsequently, they both gained a progressively intense appetite for each other's mouth. Could delving into these feelings open the door to an appetite for each other in general?
1. Chapter 1

Mike Dallas and Eli Goldsworthy were both blessed with very nice lips; thick and desirable. Subsequently, they both gained a progressively intense appetite for each other's mouth.

For Dallas, it had started months ago, right before the fight that he had initiated in Fiona's loft. In the heat of the argument, his eyes glanced down towards Eli's mouth and saw the lopsided, plump lips on the shorter boy and a hunger rose in him. Though Eli proceeded to punch Dallas straight in the face, causing a brawl to break out, the resulting pseudo staring contests afterward slightly quenched Dallas' thirst for Eli's lips.

In typical high school boy fashion, Dallas took to glaring at Eli during whatever periods they shared together for a couple of weeks after the fight, trying to silently assert his manhood. One day in the quad, Eli just started smirking at him in retaliation. Dallas became aroused and his mouth uncontrollably formed a smile.

After that, it became sport for him. Sure, to some it might sound juvenile but he enjoyed the game of looking at Eli and darting his eyes away upon being caught but not before flashing a smile in response to Eli's gaze.

For Eli, his interest was sparked that day in the quad, enjoying the fact that his vindictive smirk towards the jock he knocked out was replied to with what seemed to be a genuine smile. He appreciated the fact that Dallas could be a man and get over their issues. Additionally, he appreciated Dallas' lips. In his mind, he couldn't even form a term that would describe how he felt about Dallas' lips without weird-ing himself out.

The spark became a flame the day that Dallas became outraged at the fact that Eli had left Cam out of the tribute movie he was asked to create. The passion he showed for his fallen teammate, radiating through his incredibly deep voice gave Eli goosebumps.

For a lot of people, it could take the smallest gesture to set off a chain reaction related to something that had been festering internally and for both of these guys, that reaction was set off during another day at the caf. Eli was in the food line, placing food on his tray and Dallas, who needed to get by him, walked behind him, placed his hands gingerly on Eli's sides to shift to the opposite side of the line, softly exclaiming "my bad man, excuse me" in his ear.

Eli fervidly gasped as he felt Dallas' breath and vibrato tickling his ear and nearly shivered at Dallas' touch on his sides. Dallas felt the urge to grip Eli tighter and aggressively turn him around in a tight embrace.

It was as if both could sense the lust from them as Eli turned around to face Dallas, eyes nearly immediately darting to each other's lips.

Eli, being the hopeless romantic he is, practically had to stop himself from leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Dallas' mouth while Dallas, felt his boxer briefs get increasingly tight as he inexplicably got hard.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry about…that," Dallas said as he mentally cursed himself for seemingly stumbling on his words for a reason he couldn't pinpoint.

"What are you apologizing for?" Eli replied, giving a faint yet nervous laugh.

Dallas began chuckling in realization. "You know, I don't even know."

It took a few seconds before both realized that Dallas' hands were still planted on Eli's sides and he removed them spontaneously. They glared into each other's eyes in embarrassment, mostly to create a façade to mask the arousal and interest that had awakened in them individually.

Eli recognized the feeling though. The fire that sparked in his belly was familiar. However, the match that sparked it was different than in Eli's past. He looked into Dallas' face and found himself almost enthralled by him; his lips grabbed his attention, despite the two attempting to feign embarrassment, he liked the confidence that radiated off of Dallas, in the position his head was cocked, in the way his eyes were focused and…dilated?

"So listen!" he choked as an uncontrollable repercussion to that realization. "I'm gonna be doing my final edit to the tribute video and I was thinking that you could help me put together a memorial section for Cam."

"I…don't know, man. Did you ask Maya?" Dallas blurted this out impulsively because he hand found himself to be a bit frightened by the heat of the moment and rashly wanted a way out. He looked down at Eli and imagined how soft his lips would feel against his. After he asked his question, he thought of a way to retract it because his curiosity needed to be quenched. He desired more than he thought he should, to spend time with Eli and he couldn't ascertain or judge the reason why in the middle of the lunch line in the caf.

"I think the emotions are a bit too much for her to deal with and to be honest…I think you and I could make a good team."

Dallas couldn't help but smile and though the cockiness of his character attempted to lower the corners of his mouth, he internally thought 'fuck it.' "I think you might be right about that. So when do you need me?"

Eli smirked as he had ostensibly come out victorious in this initial battle. Though the awareness of this was currently subconscious to the two, Eli and Dallas wanted to conquer each other and while Eli, being a natural strategist, wanted to win the war, the fire brewing in his belly asserted that there was more to it than that while Dallas questioned whether his curiosity was exclusively concerning the softness of Eli's lips or something else.


End file.
